


redamancy

by httpsruru



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, disgustingly cute, fluffy fluff fluff, sexual innuendos???idk, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsruru/pseuds/httpsruru
Summary: 𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘺(𝘯.) 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭in which jeongin likes waking up next to hyunjin and musing about his feelings towards him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> just something i wrote nearly two years ago based on a prompt my best friend gave me at 2am. possibly the fluffiest i've ever written. <3

Jeongin had never been a fan of mornings. He didn’t get giddy with excitement at the prospect of sunrises, or all the possibilities of petting strangers’ dogs that new days offered. For him, mornings symbolized getting up way too early for his liking, going to a school he absolutely loathed and suffering through the hours he had to spend with his classmates who shared one braincell among them. 

On the other hand, though, he adored nighttime. His favorite nights were those when the sky was clear, the bright stars shining upon the midnight-black blanket of the skyline, not hid by thick fog or clouds. He often sat outside on the balcony, stargazing until his craned neck started hurting, just watching the calm constellations with an empty head, without any worries clouding his peace. That was the only time of the day when he didn’t have to think about what hardships the next day could bring; it was just him and his beloved stars shining high, against the world. It was perfect.

However, that all changed when Hyunjin leapt into his life, and strangely, almost immediately deep into his heart. The tall, gorgeous boy with a breathtaking beauty had been unnerving at first, if only because of the way he crawled under Jeongin’s skin without any real effort. The seventeen year old boy was not used to such shenanigans, having been a loner for most of his life, however he quickly found that he couldn’t really deny the older anything. 

A year had already passed, he mused with a slight smile. His stomach didn’t churn with excitement and anticipation whenever he saw Hyunjin anymore, knowing that their bond was deeper than that. He felt so safe whenever his lover’s arms were closing tightly around him, embracing him in a peaceful cocoon he never wanted to leave. Come think of it, sometimes it was downright terrifying how much he loved Hyunjin, to the point where the thought he’d give his life for the older boy. Not that he would ever voice this out loud, he was sure Hyunjin would profess his undying love for him for three hours straight, if only to annoy Jeongin. He absolutely hated overdoing affectionate things, and often opted for witty or sarcastic replies instead. 

Hyunjin, as opposed to his boyfriend, adored mornings with every fibre of his being. He was always up before seven, admiring the way the warm colors painted the sky, dressing it in a peaceful myriad of emotions. All of a sudden, Jeongin had found himself liking mornings.

That day, the sky shone with a soft, pastel orange glow as Jeongin woke up to gentle, tentative strokes on his back by careful, loving fingers. Instead of opening his eyes, he bathed in the warmth emitting from Hyunjin’s body, snuggling closer to his lover with a tiny, almost invisible smile stretching across his lips. He pressed his ear tighter to the older boy’s chest, the soft thumping of his heartbeat filling his ears as he felt those elegant fingers slide into his locks, gently massaging his scalp for a few moments. 

“Babe, get off me, I want to go for a smoke,” Hyunjin whispered almost inaudibly, although Jeongin heard him just fine in the eerie quiet of the room. 

“Don’t call me babe,” he grumbled out, tightening his grip on his boyfriend’s torso. “And you can smoke here just fine, no need to get up,” he croaked, yawning as he tried to press his face even further into Hyunjin’s chest, with little luck. He felt the body beneath his shake with laughter, making his own smile widen a bit. 

With a soft sigh he let go, slowly sitting up straight and stretching as Hyunjin paddled over to the window and opened it. He watched as his boyfriend took out a cigarette from his pack, lighting it and placing it in between his lips. He sucked in a deep breath as he watched the puff of smoke leaving Hyunjin’s mouth, wondering what he did in his previous life to get so lucky. Glancing around the room quickly, his smile transformed into a smirk as he took in the carelessly thrown clothes around the floor. Those, and the reddish-purple marks on Hyunjin’s neck were the only indicators as to what had happened the previous night. Jeongin really felt like a pathetic schoolgirl in love sometimes. Especially when he had time just to watch Hyunjin exist like that, only the two of them together. 

With yet another soft sigh, he clumsily got out of bed and sneaked up behind Hyunjin, sliding his arms around the taller boy’s waist lazily. Hyunjin put his hand on Jeongin’s arm, squeezing it gently. 

“Are these mint-flavored cigs?” the younger scowled, shaking his head a bit. “You’re a pussy.”

“Ah, you always manage to make my dick hard with your compliments, love,” Hyunjin mocked, putting out the cigarette, but made no move to turn around in his lover’s arms. 

“I know,” Jeongin deadpanned, his hands sneaking lower as he ran his fingers across Hyunjin’s lower stomach. “Not that you were complaining last night, mind you,” he said with a teasing smirk. 

“Shut up,” Hyunjin mumbled before ultimately turning around. His breath got knocked out of his lungs upon seeing Jeongin’s sleepy eyes, and a sharp emotion jabbed him right in his chest. “I love you,” he murmured quietly, pressing a soft kiss onto the shorter boy’s forehead, letting his lips linger for a few moments. 

“Me too,” came the answer as the brunette buried his face into Hyunjin’s neck, tightening his hug around him. 

And, as they stood there, the Sun was the sole witness of their love. 


End file.
